Akatsuki Entertainment Company
by fayeyeonsong
Summary: Sasuke was rich&handsome but he was a brat. His parents died in an accident leaving him a new but crumbling Akatsuki Ent.with friends help he forms ANBU & KUNOICHI but he needs the ultimate weapon, the voice for his revenge against Itachi. And there was Sakura and her angelic voice, she refuses, Sasuke brings out his ultimate card. Make her fall in love with him. SASUSAKU AU more
1. Preview

20-year old Sasuke was sinfully handsome; he was sexy and rich too. He was a heartbreaker, but he was no playboy. He turns down just about any girl that confesses too him. He never bats an eye at anyone no matter how they throw themselves at him. His best friend even tells him to get out of the closet and he will still accept Sasuke no matter what. Of course the Uchiha just roll his eyes at Naruto and call him a "dobe".

Despite being rich, sexy, popular and handsome. Uchiha Sasuke was a real brat. He was lazy, he doesn't do anything at all, and he never lifts his finger to do something. He always had a servant to boss around and make his/her life a living hell with bratty Uchiha.

But one incident will change his life forever; his parents were caught in an incident that immediately killed them. They were in a private jet to the location of his brother Itachi; he was a runaway from home. After locating him…Sasuke's parents took their private jet and went to the older Uchiha. But they never came home alive, they came home as dusts. That instant Sasuke hated his brother more than anything.

With the Uchiha couple dead, they are now left with inheritance, surprisingly and angering Sasuke even more the Uchiha Corporation was left to the prodigal son, Itachi Uchiha. And Sasuke?

Well Sasuke was entrusted with Akatsuki Entertainment, a fairly new but already crumbling entertainment company. Sasuke was young and inexperienced but now he has the burden of reviving a company that has barely started yet, his parents however invested a lot of money on it, if Sasuke can't handle it. It was said in their will that he will never have his inheritance money. It wasn't for the inheritance money that he will take the challenge. He wanted his parents to be proud of him. They always scolded him for his actions, of his brattyness. Even though Itachi was a runaway from home, they always looked for him and believed in him. Now it led to their death! He will avenge them by being better than Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was now the CEO and on the look-out for talents, he easily persuaded Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and even Neji to help him out. They found themselves signing a contract for Akatsuki Ent. As artists…as musicians….as a band. They were once a band during their highschool days but actually being artists for real? They were the going home club and only did music for fun, but seeing their friend desperate. They didn't hesitate to sign the contract.

Naruto was on the drums, Sai on the Keyboard, Shikamaru was on bass guitar, Neji was for the rhythm guitar and Sasuke…believe it or not he was the Vocalist and the lead guitarist for ANBU.

now he recruits his only circle of female friends Ino,Hinata, Tenten and WHO THE F E! will he make main vocalist of the girl group? Ino was good in dancing, Hinata was pretty to become the visual, Tenten was a great rapper….he needed the perfect girl to become the Main Vocalist and Leader of girl group KUNOICHI.

Sasuke holds auditions…but he couldn't find the perfect girl in his ultimate battle against Itachi.

He contemplated on what he is good in besides Music?

well…the answer was already him!

HE WAS UCHIHA SASUKE.

and he remembers a certain girl…who might just be perfect for the job.

Haruno Sakura, daughter of head maid…aka childhood friend.

Sakura with pink hair and Sakura whose voice was of an angel.

Sasuke knocks in front of a door, a bouquet of roses in hand. He was drenched from the rain but he didn't care..he wanted to see her.

The door slowly opened revealing a Haruno Sakura, already in her pajamas.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY- oh..sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kneels in front Sakura.

"s-sasuke..i why so suddenly"

did Sasuke already know of her feelings for him?

"please help me in my revenge. Be my ultimate weapon Sakura…" He said while handing out the roses to her.

Sakura closed her eyes.

and punched Sasuke's oh-so-beautiful-face.

"ASSHOLE! Go home you bratty Uchiha!"

How will Sasuke convince Sakura?

Shall Sasuke bring out his ultimate card?

make her fall in love?

but he doesn't know that Sakura was already in love with him.

* * *

a/n: so that's the preview of my planned chaptered sasusaku fanfiction! YEHET! /throws confetti/ please me what you think :D don't be silent readers guys and talk to me ^^ i will really appreciate it ^^


	2. Chapter 1

It was already 2 something in the morning, people were either asleep, cramming for university exams due for later on, and there were others who were working. There are also people wide-awake, flunking university exams later, and giving income to those people who are working late…Just like a 20 something man named Uchiha Sasuke.

He was awake, with a drink in his hand of probably some expensive liquor. Sasuke was looking extremely handsome even if he was just sporting a simple Hugo Boss polo shirt, Ralph Lauren plaid shorts and Sperry topsiders. If it was some other person wearing those casual clothes in that kind of place no matter how branded they maybe, he might have been out of place. But this was Uchiha Sasuke…no matter what he wears he is still THE UCHIHA SASUKE. He was sitting uncomfortably on a beach bed, looking bored while staring at his untouched alcohol. The area was rather private and an exclusive playground for the rich and famous. University kids who are insured by trust funds, in short- bratty kids who waste their life partying and burning their parent's money. Like them, Sasuke was rich, a brat a lazy one on top of that…but he is not really fond of parties. such as these.

His usual bored face was replaced by a dark and scary look, he wasn't saying anything. But his expression read. Well. 'FUCK OFF' to the bikini clad Karin that was shamelessly clinging to him; irritating him with her " .KE-KUN JUST ONE SIP" how would he drink this? If the girl was just so desperate, she gave it to him…what if it had some love potion? Disgusting he would rather stay a virgin for life than be imprisoned forever by a girl named Karin. Karin placed her hands on her hips, her face couldn't be read, she was stomping her foot angrily as she stormed off. Uzumaki Naruto, aka the dobe. Sasuke's best friend who witnessed the events laughed hysterically as he got out of the pool. He already sensed the dark aura his best friend was emitting. "Teme…I totally read you from underwater…let's bail this party" Naruto said while getting the towel that was laid beside Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke nodded and placed the untouched drink beside him. "Besides…you aren't into these parties anyway it's a total waste of time…you have no hormones…" Naruto retorted laughing in tears while clutching his stomach. "Just come out of the closet already teme…I will still accept you!" Sasuke was just staring at him and rolling his eyes, but his head were already making a list on how to make Uzumaki Naruto's life a living hell.  
"Let's Just Go Dobe" Sasuke concluded, already leaving ahead of Naruto, who was still half-naked. "WAIT UP TEME" Naruto shouted while quickly putting a shirt on. He finally caught up to Sasuke and now they were on their way to his red Ferrari.

Sasuke was stepping on the pedal; Naruto was clinging to the car as if his life depended on it. Sasuke was over speeding once again. "TEME SLOW DOWN DO YOU WANT TO DIE? I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH YOU I STILL WANT TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto screamed in horror. Sasuke however went faster and drifted like crazy. Naruto went pale, he was truly terrified. Sasuke smirked, it was revenge done well. 'That's how you make Naruto's life hell' he thought to himself.

Sasuke finally slowed down when they arrived in the City of Konoha, he was careful of authorities after all, he didn't want to disappoint his parents even more than he already was doing. They will only compare him to that bastard of a brother, Itachi.

"I WILL NEVER RIDE YOUR CAR EVER AGAIN" Naruto said slamming the car door and stomping all the way to his apartment. "Whatever dobe" Sasuke replied smirking, because he knew that Naruto will still ride his car no matter what. After dropping Naruto off, Sasuke speed-off to his own apartment.

Sasuke arrived at his apartment and collapsed in his bed. He was tired from doing nothing. Well he went out but still, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes thinking of nothing in particular. He stomach growled.  
He realized that he didn't eat his dinner. Growling in annoyance, he opened his eyes half-heartedly and grabbed his phone lazily, dialling the usual phone number that he usually calls in times like this.

The phone rang for a while; a voice finally went off the loud speaker.

_"What do you want Uchiha"_

"Come here and make me dinner…I'm sick-"Sasuke's command was suddenly caught off.

_"Stop lying and Move your lazy ass up, cook for yourself bratty Uchiha"_

Sasuke began to whine like a little boy, annoying the heck out of the person that was on the other side of the phone. He only does this when it was her, he can only be himself when it was with her. They practically grew up on the same house, until Sasuke decided to live on his own.  
_  
"No."_

"But you know I can't cook right?" Sasuke finally admitted in defeat.

__He heard the other line being cut off.

He sighed and lazily got out of his bed, he practically dragged himself to the kitchen to find anything that was ready to eat. He searched in the cabinets, but he could only find cobwebs and dust. He remembered that he didn't go to the supermarket for a long time, or better yet forgot to tell the maids about the groceries. _'Such hassle' _he thought

It was worth the shot maybe there were leftovers from weeks ago lying on the refrigerator, he'll settle for that at least. He opened the door of the fridge, he chuckled at the sight. There were fresh tomatoes, and a number of containers neatly organized. He opened some of them and saw a variety of tomato dishes. He got the note that was attached on the container somewhere.

_I knew that this would happen someday, I can't leave you starving. I made you tomato dishes at least, and brought some tomatoes freshly picked in the province when I went there for a trip. About your cabinets…clean them yourself, and your groceries…DON'T LET OTHERS BUY IT FOR YOUBRATTY UCHIHA!  
-Sakura_

He smirked at her little note and placed it on his pocket, he grabbed a container and reheats it on the microwave, and He got a spoon and sat on a chair. 'Itadakimasu' he said in his head. He ate silently, praising how the food tasted well in his head. He placed the containers on the trash bin, thanking his pink-haired childhood friend silently in his head that he only needed to wash the spoon. He washed the spoon hurriedly and placed it on the dishwasher and left.

He lay on his bed face up; he got the note and stared at it for a little while. He let out a chuckle that he's been trying to suppress. He was amused of Sakura, she's rude and annoying, but she never left him ever since they were kids. He knew that if there was something that will happen to him, Sakura and Naruto will be the first ones to help him.  
_  
'Especially Sakura'_

If only he knew how soon it would happen.

He sat up from his bed and opened the drawer next to his bedside. He placed the note inside carefully along with the other notes that Sakura has left for him. He once again laid down and closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
